Human
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Spoiler épisode 20 saison 5.


**_  
A lire avec Pete Yorn - Lose You _**

**_***_**

_« Et moi... moi aussi j'étais de trop. Je rêvais vaguement de me supprimer... Moi, ma mort même eût été de trop. » (1)_

Des voix lointaines et imaginaires semblèrent glisser jusqu'à l'oreille de Lisa Cuddy.  
Fondue dans une masse d'ombres prostrées de ressentiments, elle observait d'un œil éteint les parents de Kutner hocher sombrement la tête face à Cameron qui leur présentait ses condoléances.  
La doyenne inspira longuement. Se promettant de serrer sa fille contre son cœur dès qu'elle serait de retour chez elle.  
La mère de son ancien employé lui lança un regard indéfinissable.  
Elle se raidit puis, d'un geste imperceptiblement révérenciel, baissa les yeux en signe de désolation.  
La vieille femme se pinça les lèvres puis reporta son attention sur Foreman qui s'éloignait en tenant Thirteen dans ses bras.

Cuddy frissonna quand une goutte d'eau vint s'écraser sur son nez. Elle leva alors la tête et scruta le ciel. Le temps s'était assombri et la pluie menaçait de tomber d'un moment à l'autre.  
Une main effleura son épaule. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers le visage fermé de l'oncologue.  
_ Dans certaines cultures, il est dit que la pluie sont les larmes des défunts récemment privés de la vie.  
Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de la doyenne.  
_ Je ne le croyais pas capable de pleurer... elle leva à nouveau la tête. Il semblait si... Vivant...  
Wilson haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Les deux médecins observèrent le cortège familial s'éloigner, le visage défiguré par la peine.  
_ Il est temps de rentrer. déclara l'oncologue.  
Il pressa une dernière fois l'épaule de la doyenne puis s'éloigna.  
Elle resta immobile, le suivant simplement du regard. Son esprit déjà bien loin de son corps; porté par une envie de voir House...  
Elle soupira.  
La pluie tomba.  
Drue... Brutale.

Les pas s'accélérèrent, se pressant vers les voitures ou les abris.  
La doyenne marcha d'un pas lourd vers le bâtiment. Là où elle avait laissé ses affaires et son parapluie.  
Son esprit restait braqué sur House.  
Elle ne s'était pas attendue à la voir débarquer à l'enterrement.  
Mais elle doutait fermement qu'il soit simplement rentré chez lui.  
Elle savait que sa crise d'irrationalité était passée. Mais il était bien loin de la phase d'acceptation.

Elle saisit délicatement parapluie et sac puis quitta les lieux d'un pas lourd.  
Se sentant bizarrement étrangère à tout ce qui l'entourait, elle se dirigea vers le parc en continuant de penser à LUI. Qui devait être à mille lieux de penser à elle...

Exhalant un soupir et se traitant mentalement de crétine, elle descendit un petit sentier qui ne la mènerait sûrement nulle part. Mais qui lui permettrait de se détacher du reste du monde... Pendant un court laps de temps.

Elle lança un regard circulaire sur les lieux, à la recherche d'un banc... Qu'elle ne réussit à percevoir à travers les trombes d'eau.  
Se résignant alors à retourner à sa voiture, elle bifurqua vers la droite et contourna la petite pente pour rejoindre les bâtiments.  
Tout en avançant avec précautions, elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil autour d'elle.  
Au bout d'un moment, elle distingua au loin une silhouette. Assise sur ce qui semblait être un banc. Enveloppé d'un manteau volumineux noir, l'étranger semblait la fixer.  
Et cette silhouette lui semblait vaguement familière.  
Elle plissa les yeux, battant des cils pour chasser les gouttes d'eau qui s'y accrochaient.  
Une lueur bleue se planta dans son regard.  
Son cœur cessa de battre alors que l'homme s'ébrouait à sa vue.  
Si elle ne tenait pas un tantinet à son honneur, elle aurait sûrement couru et plongé dans ses bras... Ou se serait viandée magistralement au pied du banc.  
Elle avança alors d'un pas se voulant serein, détaillant avec attention son employé.  
Légèrement penché en avant, il semblait tenir une photo en main et faisait fi de l'eau qui s'insinuait sous ses vêtements et plaquait ses cheveux sur son visage de marbre.

Il ne lâcha pas la doyenne du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye à ses côtés. Elle leva le parapluie au dessus de leurs têtes et tenta de lui sourire. Sans succès.  
Il jeta un regard dédaigneux au tissu qui l'empêchait de mêler son désarroi à la pluie battante.  
Cuddy tressaillit alors, puis, d'un geste las, laissa tomber le parapluie qui rejoignit le sol, épousant presque ses formes irrégulières.

D'un mouvement hésitant du menton, elle l'invita à lui tendre la photo.  
Il s'exécuta avec lenteur, bougeant enfin un membre depuis plus d'une demie heure.  
Elle découvrit alors le cliché de Kutner, que House avait trouvé à son appartement.  
Son cœur se serra.  
Il n'avait pas toujours été vivant... Finalement.

Elle lança un regard empli de compassion à son employé qui se mit à fixer un point invisible.  
_ Ça n'a pas de sens. murmura-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.  
Réprimant une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, elle se rapprocha un peu plus, collant son épaule contre la sienne.  
_ Le suicide n'a pas pour définition d'être un acte sensé. déclara-t-elle avec douceur.  
Elle le sentit inspirer profondément.  
_ Quand on a tout perdu, quand on n'a plus d'espoir, la vie est un opprobre et la mort un devoir. _(2)_  
Cuddy tressaillit.  
_ J'ai parlé avec Wilson. se risqua-t-elle en scrutant son visage.  
_ Il se fait des films...  
_ Ne misez pas tous vos espoirs dans ce que vous croyez être la seule chose qui vous rattache à ce monde.  
_ Parce qu'il y en a d'autres? releva-t-il sarcastiquement.  
Elle avait tout sauf envie de rire.  
Ses traits se durcirent.  
_ House.  
Il baissa la tête vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
_ Vous...  
Le reste de sa phrase resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Elle se laissa alors envelopper par le bleu intense de ses yeux... Se surprenant à espérer s'y noyer.  
Mais très vite, l'intensité de son regard se voila, son bleu se teintant de gris.  
Éjectée de sa douce torpeur, la doyenne fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
_ House?  
Elle vit sa pomme d'Adam tressauter dans sa gorge et sa mâchoire se serrer.  
_ Dites quelque chose... House... le supplia-t-elle.  
Il se déroba à son regard.  
Elle déglutit difficilement, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
Alors que les larmes commençaient à troubler sa vue, elle glissa la main droite vers celle du diagnosticien qu'elle saisit délicatement.  
Contre toute attente, il se laissa faire sans broncher. Fixant obstinément un point devant lui... Ou son improbable futur.

Elle se sentait idiote de l'avoir hissé sur un piédestal.  
Comment beaucoup d'autres, elle était responsable de sa situation.  
Et comme beaucoup d'autres... Elle avait cette fâcheuse tendance à oublier qu'il n'était qu'un simple mortel.  
Un homme parmi tant d'autres. Sujet aux pires craintes que l'on puisse avoir. A des questionnements tortueux et sans fin.  
Un homme seul et désireux d'une chaleur humaine qu'on lui refusait souvent.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi le retrouver sur ce banc?

Elle réalisa enfin qu'elle s'obstinait à chercher une once d'humanité derrière ce qui l'était déjà.  
Il l'exprimait juste dans une langue que peu comprenait. Et qu'il lui faudrait enfin apprendre à déceler et interpréter.

La pluie cessa.

_ Je suis désolée. énonça-t-elle enfin.  
Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, serra un peu plus sa main et laissa son corps aller contre le sien.  
_ Laissez moi profiter de cette humanité pendant quelques minutes. murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
Il se crispa légèrement.

Pas parce que la situation le gênait. Il rêvait de ce contact depuis longtemps...  
Pas parce que la remarque le décevait. Il la comprenait...

Il se crispait légèrement parce qu'il livrait bataille. Hurlant silencieusement à ses lèvres de se desceller afin de prononcer ce que son cœur lui soufflait :  
« Je serai toujours humain pour vous. »

**FIN**

_« Mourir volontairement suppose que l'on a reconnu l'absence de toute raison profonde de vivre. »_  
**Albert Camus**

_(1)Jean-Paul Sartre  
(2)Voltaire_


End file.
